Should I tell her?
by K.CWrites
Summary: Alec struggles to choose whether or not he should tell Maryse a secret...


**Hope you enjoy! You have to read some of my previous stories to get some references (i.e Grounded and Drunk and The Proposal)**

**All characters are owned by the lovely Cassandra Clare. **

Alec was so mad at Jace. He stormed through the New York streets straight on his way to Magnus's

apartment. Well, sort of. He had to wobble in a strange gimp. But even as mad as he was, no one in the

world could make Alec feel better about anything than his warlock boyfriend. He hobbled up the stairs

painfully but fast, and he had almost reached the door when it opened by itself. There was the High

Warlock of Brooklyn, in all of his sparkly glory. This particular evening he was wearing a black sparkly

trench coat, black and white pinstriped pants, and a blinding sliver shirt that was skin tight. He wore

impressively bright sliver boots, and his beautiful cat eyes were lined with their usual black charcoal. Of

course his tanned skin glowed, partly because Magnus had covered himself with a fine coat of glitter.

He looked like an 80's style disco ball. Alec grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a slow kiss.

This surprised Magnus who never was surprised. Apparently he didn't expect his boyfriend to suddenly

show up at his door on his way out to meet a client. But he leaned in, parting his lips slightly to deepen

the kiss. It was over all too soon when Alec pulled away.

"Well that was one hell of a greeting." Magnus said, winking.

"Sorry. Jace…." Alec began, reddening. Magnus cut him off, "Uh no." Magnus said. "No good can come

from those two words." He pulled Alec out of the hallway and onto the couch of the living room.

"Wanna tell me what happened, babe? You also seem to be limping." Magnus said full of concern. Alec

sighed, and he was about to tell him when it crossed his mind Magnus had been heading out the door.

"Wait, do you have to go meet a client? You don't have to stay and listen to my typical Jace-was-an-ass

story." Alec said, feeling guilty that a client was expecting the High warlock on their doorstep. Magnus

tried to split his time with his job and Alec, but Alec always felt guilty when Magnus stood up a client for

him. Magnus took his tanned beautiful hands, and put them on either side of Alec's face. He chuckled

clearly amused by how Alec had phrased that and said "darling, there is no vampire who was accidently

turned into a pumpkin, more important than you. Besides you are so much sexier than he is." He winked

at him. Alec looked away, blushing deeply. "So why don't you start from the beginning?" Magnus said,

and flicked his wrist. A bowl of popcorn appeared on the coffee table. He picked it up and said "I have a feeling

this will be good."

Jace and Alec were in the training room. Today, this meant punching bag training and had to go especially long.

Jace had nearly gotten himself killed again, so Maryse made him do an extra 3 hours in

training room. Jace tried to protest but Maryse just said, "I am _not _going to lose another son, Jonathan

Lightwood." That shut him up pretty fast. Even three years later, Max's death still put an ache in all their hearts.

Alec, standing behind Jace, nodded and smirked. Alec had once again saved Jace's ass, and he was tired

of it. He was happy Jace wasn't killed but he put himself in unnecessary danger. "Don't look so smug, Alexander.

You're going to help him." Maryse said, firmly. Alec tried to talk his way out of it but Maryse simply shook her

head as if to say, he's your problem now. He certainly was.

Now as they Alec held the bag, Jace started in. "So," _Punch, punch, roundhouse. "_Are you-?"

Jace punched faster and harder; _wow he's getting stronger, _Alec thought. He held onto the bag a little tighter. "Ever

going to tell Mom?" He finished, and nearly floored Alec with another roundhouse kick. They switched positions, so

Alec punched and Jace held. "Tell Mom what?" He asked, nervously. He hoped Jace wasn't onto him. Jace stopped

holding the bag, and stared at him. "Come on, Alec. Don't bullshit. Not me at least." Jace said, quietly. Alec punched

the bag one last time, and gave up. "Fine. Yes, I asked Magnus to marry me." He said, waiting for Jace's reaction.

Jace broke out his special grin, one that he only saved for occasions such as this. "Alec, that's awesome. But seriously,

when do you plan on telling Mom?" Jace asked. Alec sighed, he had tried to avoid this for as long as possible. Maryse

was wonderful, but they were so young. Well, Alec was. Magnus just looked young. Plus, the Clave was opposed to

dating, what the hell would they think of marriage? Alec sat down on the rubber mats with his back against the wall.

"By the angel, I'm so screwed." Alec said. Jace sat down next to him. "Hey, she can't get as crazy as when we threw

up all over her rugs, right?" He said, smirking fondly remembering the first time Alec had gotten drunk. Alec punched Jace's

shoulder. "I don't know. I feel like maybe I just shouldn't tell anyone." Alec said. Jace rolled his eyes, "Really? The only

thing that would make Mom madder than you being engaged, is you getting married without her there. Plus Izzy would

behead you and serve it as dinner." Alec shivered, at the thought of Izzy's cooking. "You should just tell her. Now." Jace

said, just as Maryse Lightwood strode through the door. "Tell me what?" Maryse demanded, looking at both her sons

suspiciously. Her gaze finally settled on Jace. "Hey! I didn't do anything!" He protested, putting his hands up. "Alec just

wanted to tell you something." Alec glared at Jace, until he thought his eyes would pop. After a pregnant pause, and

Maryse's foot started to tap, Alec finally spoke. "Yes, well. Um. Mom. I just uh, wanted to tell you. That, Magnus and I-,

I finally-." But Alec just couldn't seem to usher the words out of his mouth. "Magnus and Alec are having sexual intercourse!"

Jace blurted out, grinning. Maryse looked appalled. But slowly she took a condom out of her purse and put in Alec's hand.

Alec thought he was going to faint.

"Ahh. It all makes sense now. It also explains why your face is the color of fire hydrant right now." Magnus said giggling, now that

Alec had finished. Alec put his face into a pillow cushion. Magnus stroked his back, "But wait why are you limping then?" He asked

referring to Alec's leg. Alec slowly picked his head up and said, "After she left, I kicked Jace in the balls. And he kicked me in the

leg." Then put his head back down again. Magnus chuckled and picked Alec's face back up. "So... does that mean sex is off the table

tonight?" He asked, seductively. Alec smiled, "Well, I don't know about that" and climbed into Magnus's lap. Their lips mashed together,

in a sudden heat. There was not enough air in the world anymore, and Alec broke away gasping. Magnus's lips came back quickly, but

slowly descended to Alec's neck. Alec moaned, but just then the doorbell rang leaving both boys wanting more.

Magnus growled, "Who can that be?" Alec looked down. Magnus tilted his head sideways in question. Alec sighed, "It's Maryse. I thought we

should tell her together."

"Always." Magnus said firmly, and planted one last kiss on the shadowhunter's lips before going to get the door.


End file.
